Juste une danse
by hazalhia
Summary: Bellamy tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Clarke. Il la serra doucement dans la sienne : une invitation à danser avec lui. Rien à faire que l'autre gars soit toujours à côté. Cette soirée était pour lui et Clarke, il ne comptait pas laisser quelqu'un lui enlever ça. Version alternative de la soirée dans le 6x04. [BELLARKE]
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que la soirée de l'épisode 4 de la saison 6 aurait pu se finir de manière très différente, j'ai décidé de réécrire ce passage de manière un peu plus Bellarke. J'espère que cette version alternative vous plaira.**

**Edit : Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, en écrivant cette fanfic j'écoutais en boucle "I get to love you" de Ruelle. Je la trouve parfaite pour ce moment entre Bellamy et Clarke, et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas foncez l'écouter!**

**L'univers de The100 ne m'appartient bien évidement pas.**

**Merci à Dedellia pour la correction!**

**.**

**Edit 2: Je vois le nombre de vues monter de plus en plus (merci!) venant de nombreux pays. Si certains souhaient que je traduise cette fanfic en anglais qu'ils me le fassent savoir / ****I see the number of views getting higher every day (thank you!) and coming ****from numerous countries. If some wouls like to see this fanfic to be translate in english, then let me know with PM. **

* * *

Accoudé à l'une des tables, Bellamy avala une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson qu'il s'était laissé servir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, ni même si c'était alcoolisé, mais c'était bon. Doux et sucré, des choses dont il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude, à quelque niveau que ce soit. Autour de lui les gens dansaient, s'amusaient, heureux et inconscients, pour célébrer une sorte de rite de passage.

Bellamy ne connaissait pas grand chose aux coutumes de Sanctum mais s'était décidé à venir sur les conseils de Clarke. Il fallait s'intégrer disait-elle à tout bout de champ, cependant, seul, il ne se sentait pas d'aller se mêler à ces gens. Pour faire quoi de tout façon, danser ? Est-ce qu'il savait danser au moins ? Il avait espéré trouver Clarke ici, mais elle était restée hors de vue jusqu'à présent alors il prenait son mal en patience en sirotant ce délicieux nectar.

Il songea à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils avaient crevé l'abcès en quelque sorte, autant qu'il leur avait été possible de le faire avec le peu de temps en tête à tête qu'ils avaient à disposition. Bellamy avait fini par céder face aux remords de Clarke. Il savait qu'elle recommencerait ce qu'elle avait fait s'il le fallait, mais il voyait aussi à quel point ça la rongeait. Malgré la douleur de la trahison encore présente, il connaissait le poids de la culpabilité. Un poids qui augmentait tous les jours un peu plus à chaque remarque acerbe de Raven ou Murphy. Clarke était solide, mais pas invincible. S'il ne faisait rien, bientôt elle commencerait à se fissurer irrémédiablement.  
Il y avait une époque pas si lointaine où lui aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa sœur, jusqu'à tenter d'assassiner le chancelier. Clarke avait fait la même chose pour sa fille d'adoption, les moyens pouvaient être questionnés mais au final l'intention était la même.

Bellamy avait aussi réalisé depuis leur réveil qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup changé pendant ces 6 ans de séparation. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Durant cette période les épreuves ne les avaient pas épargnés, leurs priorités avaient changé et Madi était devenue celle de Clarke. Elle passerait toujours avant tout le reste, Skaikru, lui. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée et réalisa que c'était peut-être aussi ça qui l'avait blessé. Il y avait eu un temps où c'était l'un pour l'autre qu'ils étaient prêts à tout risquer, même leur propre vie. Un temps où elle n'aurait pas douté de lui, de ses intentions. Où elle lui aurait fait confiance instinctivement. Mais Praimfaya et leur séparation avaient tout chamboulé. Une autre gorgée, un autre soupir. Déjà qu'il l'avait crue morte pendant des années, il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à retrouver exactement la même personne, les changements étaient inévitables. Mais il n'avait pas été préparé à celui-là.

S'il lui avait pardonné c'est parce que lui aussi voulait prendre un nouveau départ. Retrouver son amie, mais aussi suivre les conseils de Monty et Harper. Faire mieux sur ce monde que sur le précédent et mettre toute cette violence derrière lui. Alors il se retrouvait ici, seul au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui faisaient la fête et étalaient leur joie, attendant que celle qui occupait ses pensées apparaisse.

Bellamy en était à son quatrième verre quand il y eu du mouvement au fond de la salle. Enfin il la vit arriver, magnifique dans sa robe longue. Jamais il ne l'avait vue habillée de la sorte, sans ses rangers ou son blouson élimé. Il aimait côtoyer cette Clarke là, celle aux vêtements troués par leurs diverses expéditions mais cette nouvelle Clarke était à couper le souffle. Bellamy avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle personne avait fait son apparition. Elle était belle, mais elle était surtout souriante, apaisée. Pour la première fois depuis des années elle semblait avoir laissé de côté le poids qu'elle portait constamment sur les épaules. Cette liberté la rendait rayonnante.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Un médecin avec qui il l'avait déjà vue discuter plus tôt dans la journée. Une pointe de jalousie lui serra le cœur à l'idée que Clarke ne soit pas venu seule. Il avait eu l'impression qu'un message tacite était passé entre eux, et qu'elle viendrait à cette soirée pour le retrouver lui. Il était venu à cette fête parce qu'il avait envie d'être ici avec elle, de danser avec elle, de redevenir insouciant avec elle. Pas la regarder faire tout ça avec un autre.

Il hésita de longues minutes pendant lesquelle il la voyait onduler au rythme de la musique. Il aimait chaque seconde un peu plus cette force, cette confiance, cette sensualité qui émanait d'elle mais bien qu'il essaya de fixer son regard uniquement sur elle, il y avait toujours cet homme à ses côtés. Bellamy le considéra au même titre qu'un parasite. Un insecte qui tentait de coloniser ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Oui, ce soir il voulait Clarke rien que pour lui.  
Quand son agacement et sa frustration atteignirent leur paroxysme, Bellamy se décida finalement à agir. Il prit une dernière gorgée avant de claquer son verre contre la table et de se lancer dans la foule. Il avait déjà affronté des ennemis armés jusqu'aux dents, il pouvait bien affronter cette épreuve là. Il pouvait le faire si c'était pour Clarke.

Lentement il s'avança sur la piste de danse. Aveuglé de manière irrégulière par les projecteurs, il serpenta entre les autres danseurs. La moitié d'entre eux était déjà enivrés ou proche de cet état, l'autre moitié transie par la musique. Il lui semblait qu'une sorte de brume flottait dans l'air, plongeant les danseurs dans une ambiance mystique amplifiée par les lumières tamisées. Cette brume lui donnait plus l'impression de flotter que marcher, à moins que ce ne soit son sursaut d'audace qui ne lui donna des ailes. La musique résonnait dans ses tempes mais la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était Clarke. Clarke et le moyen de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle à travers ce brouillard bleuté.

Quand il fut enfin à ses côtés, il dû attendre quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence parmi les ombres qui se mouvaient autour d'eux. Les flashs des projecteurs ne leur permettaient de se voir que par intermittence mais Bellamy aperçut tout de même Clarke se fendre d'un sourire. L'un de ces rares sourire qu'elle réservait seulement à quelques personnes. Bellamy s'était toujours estimé chanceux d'en faire parti, et surtout de pouvoir en être la cause.

Entre deux flashs de lumière, Bellamy tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Clarke. Elle était un peu moite, mais douce. Comme si elle n'avait aucune séquelles des six ans à vivre dans les bois. Il la serra doucement dans la sienne : une invitation à danser avec lui. Rien à faire que l'autre gars soit toujours à côté. Rien à faire qu'il le regarde comme un enfant à qui on retire son pain de la bouche. Cette soirée était pour lui et Clarke, il ne comptait pas laisser quelqu'un lui enlever ça.

Clarke sembla hésiter un instant. La lumière, la pénombre, la musique qui pulsait, tout ça semblait rendre la situation encore plus irréelle. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Juste une danse.

Clarke lut sur les lèvres de Bellamy plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Il se fendit ensuite d'un demi sourire qui illumina son visage, le genre dont elle ne pouvait détacher son regard. Le genre de sourire qu'il esquissait parfois dans leurs conversations, sans se rendre compte de son effet dans l'esprit de Clarke et soudain elle n'hésita plus. Elle avait donné de faux espoirs à ce charmant médecin mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait rapidement une autre cavalière pour le reste de la soirée. La jeune femme s'excusa en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille, sans voir la grimace de contrariété se peindre sur son visage, et raffermi sa prise sur la main de Bellamy. Elle se laissa glisser à ses côtés, emportée par le tempo et par un autre sentiment plus profond, plus instinctif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Clarke intriguée.

\- Je voulais te voir, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je voulais une danse avec toi.

Clarke ne répondit rien et se contenta de garder son regard plongé dans celui de Bellamy. Se fixer ainsi aurait pu être embarrassant avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas avec Bellamy. Avec les années ils avaient appris à se déchiffrer à travers des regards, à sonder leurs âmes respectives, à décoder le moindre indice sur les intentions ou les sentiments de l'autre. S'en était même devenu une extension de leurs moyens de communications. Là où les autres étaient obligés de parler, ils pouvaient se comprendre d'un battement de cil.

Clarke avait fini par connaître la moindre parcelle du visage de Bellamy : les petites taches de son qui recouvraient son nez et ses pommettes, comme des flocons soufflés par le vent. Cachée sous sa barbe, elle devinait la cicatrice au coin de ses lèvres. Celle qui s'étirait à chacun de ses sourires, comme celui qu'il lui adressait en ce moment même.

À présent il n'avait plus de boucles qui lui tombaient sur le front. Elle aimait ses cheveux longs mais maintenant il n'y avait rien pour cacher les sillons d'anxiété qui lui barraient le front. Tout comme elle il était victime d'une inquiétude constante, pour tout ce qui pouvait arriver à leur groupe, ce soir pourtant ils semblaient s'être fait plus discrets, presque invisibles. À croire que pour une fois il était complètement détendu.  
Et puis il y avait ses yeux. Sombres comme la nuit, mais chaud et envoûtants. Un regard par lequel on se laissait happer, qui pouvait être tranchant comme l'acier mais qui ce soir enveloppaient Clarke d'un cocon de douceur. Un regard dans lequel il était tellement agréable de se perdre pensa la jeune femme.

Bellamy n'avait rien bu d'alcoolisé à sa connaissance, mais il se sentait enivré. Peut-être cette sensation lui venait-il de la fumée qui embaumait la pièce, ou simplement de la proximité de Clarke. La musique s'était ralentie et sans qu'ils ne rendent comptent ils s'étaient retrouvés à se balancer lascivement d'une jambe sur l'autre, une main glissée dans la sienne, l'autre au creux de son dos. À cet instant la seule chose dont il avait envie était de la serrer contre lui.

Il voulait l'étreindre pour sentir cette présence qui lui avait tellement manqué, que ce soit à cause de la distance physique ou psychologique. Il avait détesté la détester. Après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversées ou accomplies, toutes les fois où elle lui avait accordé son pardon pour alléger sa conscience à lui, il ne pouvait rester rancunier trop longtemps. Il en était tout simplement incapable, ils étaient trop liés pour ça. Clarke était peut-être la tête du duo, mais c'était aussi elle qui donnait à Bellamy l'envie de penser avec son cœur. Sans elle tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Avait-il prononcé un mot qui l'avait trahi, ou bien avait-il pensé trop fort ? Bellamy ne le savait pas vraiment mais il sentit soudainement Clarke se blottir contre lui. Il sentait sa joue chaude contre sa poitrine et ses cheveux indisciplinés lui chatouiller le cou. Une douce chaleur monta en lui et tendrement il posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de Clarke. Il ne lâcha pas sa main mais remonta son bras gauche pour avoir plus de contact contre sa peau. Il voulait plus qu'une main posée dans son dos. Il voulait l'envelopper, la rassurer, la chérir. Lui affirmer de manière informulée, comme ils en avaient le secret, qu'elle était la personne qui comptait plus que tout au monde. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi apaisé qu'en ce moment, sa respiration calée sur celle de Clarke, les joues légèrement rougies par cette sensation qui envahissait tout son corps.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule Bell'. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Bellamy lâcha la main de Clarke pour prendre son menton du bout des doigts. Délicatement il releva son visage à son niveau pour lui faire face.

\- Jamais, murmura-t-il en appuyant son front sur le sien.

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit quand elle entendit ces deux syllabes franchirent les lèvres de Bellamy. Des lèvres dont elle pouvait à présent voir le moindre sillon car il tenait toujours son visage au creux de sa paume. En fait elle était maintenant capable de sentir le moindre détail émanant de lui, de sa respiration profonde à la veine palpitante de son cou sur lequel elle avait posé sa main. De sa barbe douce qui frottait contre sa joue à la main chaude qu'elle sentait toujours en haut de son dos. Pendant un instant Clarke se surprit à maudire l'épaisseur du tissu de sa robe qui séparait la main de Bellamy de sa peau nue.

Elle tenta de chasser aussitôt cette pensée mais les prunelles de Bellamy plantées dans les sienne et la main qui caressait sa joue étaient d'un avis différent. Est-ce que la même idée lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Était-elle la seule à avoir envie de bondir sur ses pieds pour clore les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient ? Clarke se sentait narguée par son propre esprit qui lui insuflait des envies indécentes, urgentes. Il suffisait d'un tout petit rien. Leurs visages étaient déjà tellement proches, leurs nez se frôlaient, ses lèvres... Elles étaient juste là, à portée, tellement désirables, tellement tentantes. Autour d'eux plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait plus que leurs corps enlacés et la petite bulle qu'ils avaient créée, faite de passion, d'envie, d'hésitation.

Clarke se demandait pourquoi elle hésitait encore, il était juste là, si proche, elle n'avait qu'à tendre le cou...

La bulle fini par éclater quand la musique reprit une teinte plus festive, presque agressive après tant de douceur. Ce changement soudain les ramena brusquement à la réalité, les amenant à prendre conscience du niveau de proximité qu'ils avaient atteint. Les barrières qui étaient sur le point de tomber reprirent le dessus et ils s'écartèrent chacun d'un pas, gênés. La pénombre cachait leurs visages empourprés et aucun ne savait vraiment quoi dire, ou faire. Ils avaient été sur le point de céder à ce qu'ils s'efforçaient d'éviter depuis des années.

\- On devrait aller prendre un peu l'air, proposa Clarke pour se donner de la contenance.

Elle espérait que la fraîcheur de l'extérieur les aiderait à se remettre l'esprit en place et à dissiper les rougeurs de son visage.

Bellamy acquiesça, sa sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il serait resté des heures, tant qu'il pouvait être avec elle. Mais il se décida à la suivre en regardant les pans de sa robe onduler à chaque mouvement de hanche

* * *

**Alors vos avis?  
****La suite est en cours d'écriture, elle devrait être postée prochainement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la deuxième et dernière partie de ce texte. Toujours merci à Dedellia pour ses corrections et ses remarques qui m'ont bien aidé.  
Certaines scènes entre Bellamy et Clarke sont inspirées de passages dans la fanfiction 'Il ne s'agit que de ça" de Clairaice, une fanfic RomanoRogers très sympa au passage.**

**Merci à Nyly et Bellarke-Princesse pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour ^^ et merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans le favoris/follow.**

**Encore une fois, l'univers et les personnes de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Bellamy s'était toujours fait une règle d'or de rester maître de lui-même dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il avait été tenté de franchir ce cap avec Clarke. À chacune de leurs retrouvailles il avait voulu se confier à propos de cette sensation viscérale qui s'emparait de lui quand il la savait loin de lui, en danger. Qu'il ne se sentait en paix que lorsqu'il pouvait s'assurer en personne qu'elle était saine et sauve. Mais à chaque fois les non-dit ou une catastrophe se dressaient entre eux, et il avait dû finir par enfouir cette sensation, ces sentiments. Ils ne les laissaient plus sortir que par bribes, comme maintenant, quand il était trop difficile de les taire.

Il s'était habitué à laisser Clarke filer. À la laisser glisser entre ses doigts, il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on pouvait retenir. Pourtant ce soir même si elle n'était que quelques pas devant lui, elle lui semblait toujours trop loin. Il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle, jamais.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser passer cette chance. Peut lui importait qu'il agisse avec son cœur ou sa tête, la seule chose dont il avait envie était d'obéir à ce désir impérieux qui le consumait chaque seconde un peu plus.

En quelques enjambées il la rattrapa. Tout à coup Clarke entendit un « bam » résonner près de son oreille droite et sans comprendre elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur du couloir et le corps de Bellamy. Il était en face d'elle, tellement proche, tellement...intense. Elle le sentit se presser contre elle et la seconde d'après il l'embrassait, tendrement mais passionnément

Clarke, surprise, se laissa plaquer contre le mur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'audace de la part de Bellamy. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait en réalité, elle s'était toujours refusée à imaginer cette scène. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à garder les pieds sur terre, ne pas se faire d'idées. Mais c'était tellement agréable, tellement naturel, alors elle fit durer le contact entre leurs lèvres. Au creux de son ventre, la chape de plomb se transforma en une boule cotonneuse et le nœud d'hésitation coincé dans sa gorge disparut en un battement de cil.  
Sur ses paupières elle avait imprimé le regard de braise que lui avait lancé Bellamy quelques instants auparavant, et cela ne lui donnait pas le moins du monde envie de mettre fin à ce baiser. Pourtant, après ce qui lui parut être à peine une seconde Clarke sentit Bellamy s'écarter d'elle. C'était trop court, bien trop court.

\- Je... excuse moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, dit-il précipitamment en se reculant d'un pas.

Clarke continua de le fixer, de ses yeux couleur d'un ciel de pluie, l'esprit confus. Elle avait aimé ce baiser, oh que oui, mais une profusion d'émotions la traversait sans qu'elle ne sache sur laquelle elle devait s'arrêter. Enfin si elle savait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était supposée écouter les autres aussi. Celles qui l'avaient entravées depuis des années, lui dictant une conduite cartésienne.

En face d'elle, Bellamy affichait un air inquiet. Comme s'il avait peur d'avoir commit un impair, de s'être attiré les foudres de Clarke. Sur le moment il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, à l'urgence de son envie. Peut-être qu'il s'était mépris sur les intentions de Clarke durant leur danse. Venait-il de tout ruiner ?

Clarke sentit qu'il était sur le point de s'écarter un peu plus devant son manque de réaction. Elle esquissa un geste pour le retenir. Elle voulait que ça continue. Elle voulait à nouveau goûter la saveur d'un baiser de Bellamy, une saveur unique, indescriptible et envoûtante. Elle voulait que ça continue alors elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne sans lui laisser la possibilité de décoller leurs lèvres.

Jusqu'à présent Clarke s'était toujours retenue d'être trop proche de Bellamy. Il y avait trop à perdre dans la balance, trop de gens comptaient sur eux pour risquer de mettre leur tandem en péril. Mais qu'avaient-elle à perdre maintenant ? Leur planète était détruite, la moitié de ses amis la détestaient et leur avenir à Sanctum était soumis au bon vouloir des Primes. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à dévorer Bellamy du regard ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre à laisser ses mains se perdre son torse et agripper le col de son T-shirt. À le presser contre elle et sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes et faire disparaître le moindre espace entre eux. Clarke s'était attendue à ce que l'enfer s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour s'être autorisé à succomber à cette envie, à profiter d'un moment de joie. Après Finn et Lexa il lui semblait que l'univers s'était farouchement opposé à ce qu'elle s'investisse dans une relation. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Lorsque Bellmay la sentit faire, il cessa de bouger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise. Il ne rêvait pas, elle venait bien de l'embrasser à son tour. Il soupira de contentement en la serrant de plus belle dans ses bras. Pour Clarke, la seule chose qui s'ouvrit furent les lèvres de Bellamy pour approfondir leur baiser et elle savait que les fourmis qui remontaient le long de ses cuisses n'avaient rien à voir avec un quelconque enfer. Les mains de son partenaire se firent moins chastes que pendant leur danse et Clarke rompit leur baiser pour poser sa tête au creux du coup de son amant pour profiter des caresses tant attendues. Elle voulait plus et cette robe lui paraissait toujours de trop.

Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser et à s'étreindre. À se nourrir de ce moment auquel ils avaient songé depuis des années mais qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du fantasme. Ce soir marquait la fin de cette période, de ce simulacre de relation platonique. Ils étaient amis et partenaires , c'était certain, mais ils étaient plus que ça. Ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils formaient un être cohérent d'esprit et d'action. Qu'importe les épreuves, la distance ou le temps ils finissaient toujours par être réunis. Leurs âmes étaient inexorablement liées. Qu'ils le souhaitent ou non, ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

En faisant la lecture d'un ouvrage de la mythologie grecque à Octavia, Bellamy avait un jour lu un passage sur les âmes sœurs. Une histoire qui prétendait qu'à l'origine les êtres humains étaient constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et une tête à deux visages. Zeus craignant leur pouvoir les auraient coupés en deux. Ils n'étaient alors plus que la moitié d'eux même, passant leur vie à chercher leur partie manquante. Était-ce ça qu'il avait trouvé avec Clarke ? La partie qui lui manquait, la deuxième moitié de son âme. La légende disait peut-être vrai, avec elle à ses côtés Bellamy se sentait invincible et si Zeus n'avait pas à les craindre, d'autres sur Terre avaient fait les frais de leur alliance.

En regardant la femme qu'il avait en face de lui, celle qu'il avait appris à connaître, à aimer depuis 7 ans, Bellamy su qu'ensemble ils seraient capables de tout. Y compris de survivre sur cette nouvelle planète. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en écartant quelques mèches dorés du bout des doigts.

Clarke ne répondit rien mais elle sourit, de cette manière unique qui était capable de réchauffer son cœur dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle glissa sur le côté et le tira par la main. « Suis moi » pouvait-il lire dans son regard. Alors il la suivit, peu importe où elle les menait. Il la suivrait à nouveau à l'autre bout de l'univers s'il le fallait. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, tantôt en bousculant des retardaires à la fête, tantôt en vacillant entre les murs contre lesquels ils s'appuyaient en riant pour reprendre leur équilibre. Ils étaient dans un état second, sous l'emprise de bonheur et de la plénitude que leur accordait ce moment. Il ne leur venait même pas à l'esprit qu'ils pouvaient croiser des gens qu'ils connaissaient, leurs amis ne semblaient de toute manière pas décider à venir se joindre à la célébration.

Le hasard, ou bien un destin clément laissa leur chemin vierge de toute âme. Il n'y avait qu'eux, leurs respirations saccadées et leur alchimie bouillonnante.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans les quartiers accordés à Clarke par les Primes qu'ils s'accordèrent quelques instants de pause. Ils étaient face à face, encore une fois, comme pendant cette danse. Sauf que cette fois ils ne dansaient plus, ils s'observaient. Bellamy avait toujours une main contre le visage de Clarke, et avait pressé l'autre contre la porte en bois, comme pour se forcer à trouver un point d'appuis pour ne pas coller son corps a celui de Clarke. En se regardant dans les yeux, ils savaient qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Il n'était pas trop tard pour tout arrêter. Franchir cette ligne allait nécessairement apporter son lot de complications. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient mentis à eux même pendant toutes ces années. Ils n'avaient pas lutter contre leurs sentiments et essayer de duper leur esprit avec d'autres personnes pour le plaisir.

Une étincelle s'alluma alors dans l'esprit de Bellamy: Echo. Soudain il eut honte de ne penser à elle que maintenant, et de s'apprêter à bafouer tous ses principes, sa morale. Il l'avait purement oubliée, comme si elle ne valait rien à ses yeux. À ses débuts sur Terre, les filles qui défilaient chaque soir dans sa tente savaient à quoi s'en tenir, il ne se cachait pas de son comportement, mais par la suite il s'était toujours efforcé de bâtir des relations basées sur la confiance, autant que cela lui était possible. Bellamy senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, et un poing lui serrer le cœur mais de culpabilité cette fois. Echo ne méritait pas ça.

Malgré tout eux aussi avaient traversé des épreuves ensemble, il y avait d'abord eu Mont Weather et ensuite elle avait été là pour lui durant ces six dernières années. C'est elle qui l'avait remit debout, qui l'avait empêcher de sombrer après qu'ils aient abandonnés Clarke à une mort certaine sur Terre, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient à l'époque. Elle encore qui l'avait forcé à garder la tête haute, à continuer de se comporter en leader pour honorer ses promesses. Il l'aimait elle aussi, pas de cet amour transcendant comme pour Clarke, mais les sentiments qu'il avait développé à l'égard d'Echo depuis plusieurs années existaient bel et bien. Elle comptait sur lui et il s'apprêtait à la trahir. Si la culpabilité faisait hésiter Bellamy, elle ne lui donnait pas pour autant envie de renoncer. Il se sentait incapable de se détacher de Clarke. Il endosserait le rôle de l'amant infidèle, il laisserait Echo le détester, le frapper, tout ce qu'elle voudrait pour atténuer un tant soit peu la plaie qu'il allait ouvrir dans son cœur.

Mais ce soir il serait lâche, parce qu'il était sur le point de retrouver la deuxième partie de son âme. Il ne s'était jamais senti de la sorte avec quelqu'un, prêt à tout perdre pour gagner le droit de combler ce vide ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée. Il avait toujours su que Clarke était spéciale, mais il n'avait imaginé que c'était à ce point.

Clarke, de son côté, savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, se soucier des autres était dans sa nature. Ce n'était pas quelque chose contre lequel elle pouvait lutter, et elle n'en avait même pas l'envie. Le Bellamy qu'elle aimait était un être à prendre dans sa totalité. Ils s'étaient parfois, souvent en réalité, opposé l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient chacun leur tempérament, leurs valeurs, leurs raisons de se battre et si parfois elles divergeaient Clarke aimait plus que tout l'idée qu'il soit capable à la fois de la soutenir pour les décisions les plus graves et de se dresser contre elle si son instinct lui en donnait l'ordre. Ce n'était pas toujours appréciable, elle aimait avoir le dessus, elle était habituée à avoir raison et à être écouter mais c'est pour ce genre de moment qu'il s'avérait être la personne qu'elle chérissait.

Elle posa ses mains contre son torse tout en continuant de suivre de dilemme qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle voyait le doute, l'hésitation, la crainte de provoquer plus de problèmes que de n'en résoudre.

\- Clarke...

Elle senti le visage de Bellamy s'approcher. Leurs corps se tendirent l'un contre l'autre, à peine quelques millimètres, mais suffisamment pour raviver la flamme qui les attisaient quand ils avaient rejoint la chambre de Clarke.

\- Arrête-moi, souffla-t-il les paupières clauses, dans une tentative de dresser une ultime barrière entre eux.

De son torse, Clarke avait laissé ses mains glisser jusqu'à la nuque de Bellamy . Ses doigts jouaient avec ses boucles noires et elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle repensa à ce frisson qui l'avait parcouru en entière quand Bellamy l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. « Arrête-moi » lui disait-il, elle avait clairement entendu mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. En fait elle souhaitait tout le contraire. Elle raffermit légèrement sa prise sur la nuque de Bellamy en songeant à cette envie qui la prenait aux tripes. Une envie qui parcourait chaque fibre de son être. Une envie qu'elle avait réprimée depuis longtemps mais qui lui paraissait maintenant tellement évidente.

Clarke ne l'arrêta pas. À la place elle se tendit vers lui et redressa la tête sans détacher son regard du visage de Bellamy. Après un instant qui lui parut être une éternité elle l'attira jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser et le sentir tout près contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir éloigné une seconde de plus. Elle voulait sentir son contact chaud et fiévreux. Le même qui lui faisait regretter de porter cette robe. Elle avait envie d'être égoïste, de ne penser qu'à elle, ses désirs. Depuis son arrivée sur Terre elle avait toujours fait passer la survie des autres en priorité, au détriment parfois de sa sécurité physique ou mental. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils vivent, peu importe les moyens, mais à cet instant c'est elle qui avait besoin de vire. Et Bellamy était l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle à son tour à l'oreille de Bellamy, tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

Bellamy ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après les premiers rayons de soleil. Les rideaux projetaient une douce lueur bleutée, très différente de celle qui régnait hier au milieu de la piste de danse. Celle ci était douce, apaisante, réconfortante. Pourtant ce réveil avait un goût doux-amer, celui des complications qui allaient apparaître. Ils avaient agit en connaissance de cause hier, pour autant Bellamy n'était pas pressé d'y être précipité.

À côté de lui, Clarke était toujours endormie, lovée dans les couvertures. Son expression complètement détendue montrait qu'elle était totalement apaisée, presque vulnérable pensa-t-il. Il ne songeait pas à cela comme un élément de faiblesse, plutôt une signe que, sans le fardeau qu'elle s'obligeait à porter sur ses épaules, elle était aussi humaine que n'importe qui.

Continuant de la contempler, il saisit du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux blonds venus se glisser sur son nez. Il pouvait pas, ne voulait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Il tentait de graver pour toujours chaque instant passé avec Clarke dans sa mémoire, chaque frisson causé par sa respiration au creux de son oreille, chaque frémissement au contact de sa peau nue. C'était peut-être le seul moment de ce genre qu'ils n'auraient jamais tout les deux. L'unique fois qu'il avait pu l'étreindre de tout son saoul, laisser leurs corps se chercher, leurs âmes se trouver. Bellamy ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas, que ce moment soit unique, mais il savait également que le futur était imprévisible. La vérité allait bientôt se savoir, et elle n'allait pas apporter que du bien dans son sillon.

Dans le cocon bleuté de la chambre, Clarke fini par papillonner des yeux et prit quelques instants pour s'assurer que ce n'était ni une hallucination, ni un rêve auquel elle faisait face. Soulevant sa tête de l'oreille, elle adressa un grognement ensommeillé à Bellamy.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Rayonnante, Clarke glissa sous le draps pour venir se coller à son compagnon. Partenaire ? Amant ? Comment était-elle censé l'appelé maintenant ? Elle décida qu'elle se soucierait de ça plus tard, se contentant pour le moment de poser sa tête contre le torse de Bellamy et de le laisser lui caresser les cheveux.

Bellamy fixait le plafond. La joue de Clarke était fraîche, c'était agréable. Et ses mèches blondes sauvages lui chatouillaient les côtes mais il n'en avait que faire. Non ce ne serait pas le dernier moment entre eux songeait-il en la sentant tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça, juste de cette nuit. Il en voulait plus, de tout. Plus de soirées à s'embrasser et tout oublier, plus de réveils à ses côtés. Tout une vie à la sentir auprès de lui.

Bientôt ils allaient déchaîner la foudre dans leur groupe, mais pour le moment la seule chose qu'ils désiraient était de profiter de leur bulle de bonheur, juste tout les deux. Pas les leaders de Skaikru, juste Clarke et Bellamy.  
Deux âmes amoureuses. Sa tête posée contre son cœur.

* * *

**C'est la fin de cette fanfic pour nos deux amoureux (oui même si rien n'est encore officiel dans la série, je persiste dans ce sens. Bellarke vaincra o/)**  
**J'espère que vous avez apprécier cette lecture et qu'elle vous occupera un peu en attendant l'épisode 9 ;) **


End file.
